Rabbids
Rabbids, or Raving Rabbids, known as The Lapins Crétins in France, is a video game series by Ubisoft centered around the titular creatures, alien rabbits who create mischief. The series is a spinoff of the Rayman series, and the first three games also star Rayman, but the Rabbids become the only stars by the fourth game. Video games Main games Nine game have been released, that are considered main entries in the series. They are (When not specified, they are party games): *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' (November 19, 2006), Wii, PlayStation 2, PC, Xbox 360. The Wii version was re-released in 2017 for Wii U eShop. *''Rayman Raving Rabbids 2'' (November 13, 2007), Wii, Nintendo DS, PC. *''Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party'' (November 13, 2008), Wii, Nintendo DS. *''Rabbids Go Home'' (November 1, 2009), Wii, PC. An adventure game. *''Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time'' (November 21, 2010), Wii. *''Rabbids: Alive & Kicking'' (November 3, 2011), Xbox 360. *''Rabbids Land'' (November 18, 2012), Wii U. *''Rabbids Invasion: The Interactive TV Show'' (November 2014), Xbox One, Playstation 4, Xbox 360. Party game combining episodes from the TV show with minigames. *''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' (August 29, 2017), Nintendo Switch. Turn-based tactics game. *''Rabbids: Adventure Party'' (TBA), Nintendo Switch. Minor games and compilations Some additional games were released, including handheld games sharing the same title as the home console games, despite being completely different. These are: *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' (November 14, 2006), Game Boy Advance. A platform game similar to the classic Rayman games. *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' (2006), mobile phone. A platform game. *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' (March 6, 2007), Nintendo DS. A platform/party game. *''Rabbids Go Home'' (November 1, 2009), Nintendo DS. A puzzle game. *''Rabbids Go Phone'' (December, 2009), iOS. A virtual pet application released to promote Rabbids Go Home. In 2012 an updated version was released, titled Rabbids Go Phone Again. *''Rabbids Lab'' (December 2009), WiiWare. A stand alone version of the In Ze Wii Remote feature from Rabbids Go Home. *''Rabbids: Travel in Time 3D'' (March 24, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. A platform game. *''Raving Rabbids: Party Collection'' (September 2, 2010), Wii. A compilation of the first three games in the series. *''Rabbids Invasion'' (April 2012), Online. City building game found on Facebook.com. The game closed on February 13, 2013. *''Rabbids Rumble'' (November 13, 2012), Nintendo 3DS. An RPG/party game. *''Rabbids Big Bang'' (October 17, 2013), iOS, Android, Windows Phone. A Puzzle game. *''Rayman and Rabbids Family Pack' (October 2, 2014), Nintendo 3DS. Compilation including Rayman Origins, Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time 3D and Rabbids Rumble, only released in Europe. *''Rabbids Appisodes'' (August 13, 2015), iOS, Android. An interactive app including episodes from the Rabbids Invasion tv series. *''Rabbids Heroes'' (May 2016), iOS, Android. A card-based RPG. The game discontinued on November 15, 2016. *''Rabbids Crazy Rush'' (May 2016) iOS, Android. A runner game. *''Rabbids Smart Brush'' (June 2016), iOS. A minigame based app controlled through the Kolibree toothbrush. *''Virtual Rabbids: The Big Plan'' (April 2017), Android. *''Rabbids Arby's Rush'' (August 31, 2018), iOS, Android. *''Rabbids Coding!'' (October 8, 2019), PC through Uplay. Other media An animated tv series titled Rabbids Invasion was released consisting of 4 seasons of 26 episodes each for a total of 104 episodes; the first three seasons were released on Nickelodeon between August 3, 2013 and June 23, 2017, while the fourth season was released on Netflix on July 1, 2019. A The Lapins Crétins comic was released in France, consisting in nine volumes released between 2012 and 2016. Only the first two volumes were also released in the USA. Various viral videos were released to promote the games. A theatrical film based on the series is also in production. Merchandise Many toys and other material promoting the series were released, including a line of McDonald's Happy Meal toys, and the board game The Lapins Crétins - Jungle Speed. Links to other series Category:Ubisoft Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoons Category:Type 1 spin-offs Category:Video games